The Dark Side Of Love
by murpheysbaby
Summary: Anakin and Padme continue to hide thier love but due to Obi-Wan teh council is informed of the relationship, anakin must be punished for his disobediance...


THE DARK SIDE OF YOUNG LOVE

Disclaimer: I don't own star wars- though if I could own Haden I would give up my right arm (or maybe my left). So yeah, don't sue me!

The only sound that disturbed the silence was the clicking of fast paced steps across the floor. The figure moved through the dark hallways, neither fearful nor mindful of the risks associated with her presence here. A droid passed by carrying a plate of food and only gave her a small nod as it passed, set upon its task only. The woman, dressed in a deep indigo cloak stopped before a polished wooden doorway and raised her hand to the knocker, grasped it, and knocked twice in quick succession. She waited for what seemed to be ages before the door was opened by a thin man, aging by the looks of him, who had a pensive look about him.

"Excuse me, master, but might I inquire as to the location of one Obi-wan Kenobi? I am afraid it is urgent." Said the cloaked figure, in a soft but demanding voice. The Jedi inclined his head when she spoke the name and soon nodded, as his gaze became one of recognition.

" Of course madam, if you will follow me I will show you to his quarters." He said as he shut the door behind him. The woman was relieved to see that he did not recognize her but it was unfortunately short lived. " If I might be so bold, what would a senator need with master Ken obi? He does not get visitors often."

" I see my identity did not go unnoticed." She mumbled, the Jedi simply turned and smiled at her, comforting with no traced of wary suspicion.

" I am afraid it is rather difficult to deceive a Jedi, madam senator, especially when it is someone of your stature." He said calmly as she removed her hood.

" As it would seem. In response to your previous question I am afraid that is between master Obi- wan and myself." They traveled the rest of the way in silence, passing through an endless myriad of corridors. Padme was afraid she would be unable to find her way out of the temple at the rate they were going. The Jedi stopped abruptly before a door much like his own and turned to face her.

" You will find him inside. Goodbye." With a small bow he swiftly walked away, she was slightly disappointed she had not learned his name, it was rare to find a Jedi Knight with a tolerance for politicians these days and he had been kind to her. Dismissing the thought from her mind she raised her hand to knock on the door, and a look of surprise came upon her when the door opened, before her hand had even touched it. Obi-wan gazed at her with curiosity as he ushered her inside.

" Senator Amidala, I must say I am a little surprised." He said as they sat down in his not- so- spacious quarters. She prepared herself for what she planned to ask, so as not to alert him to her worried state.

" I came to ask you if Anakin would be returning to Corusant soon, I am afraid to travel with ought a Jedi present and I had hoped he would accompany me back to Naboo. With the recent situation involving the republic I had hoped the council would allow him leave." She hated herself for lying to her old friend but she, as they had still not revealed their relationship, she had no choice. Not to mention that the Jedi council was not exactly the greatest supporter of their "friendship."

" I am afraid he will not return until late tomorrow morning. When were you planning on leaving?" Obi- wan was on his guard to watch for any expression or phrase that would confirm his suspicions. His Padawan had been even more distracted as of late and he could only attribute it to the woman before him. He knew of Anakin's love for her and her possible love for him, however he was not sure if anything had come to change their relationship. The council did not believe that his worries were founded just yet but he was to keep his guard should any evidence arise.

" My transport is scheduled for two days from now. I hope you understand my reasons for this inconvenience to the order, but I just wouldn't feel comfortable with a bodyguard that I didn't know. Please accept my apologies." She silently begged him to understand with a gaze that would normally promote no suspicion, however, the Jedi could sense a hint of a lie through her words. He had to admit, despite his extensive training in knowledge of lie detection and other such interrogation techniques her statement was nearly flawless. He decided to attribute it to her profession.

" I think that the council can arrange for my apprentice to accompany you." Obi- wan consented though the statement did not leave his mouth with ought a twinge of regret.

" Your apprentice? I was told that Anakin had passed the trials months ago." Padme questioned the stoic Jedi a confused look crossing her face.

" Well, I am afraid it has become a habit to refer to him as such, I am sorry. Though, after passing his trials the council, especially those delegates who know him personally, asked that he remain under my supervision. He grows increasingly powerful as the days pass and it is the hope of the Jedi that he will bring a balance to the force. Master Yoda and Master Windu hoped that my tutelage would help him accept the responsibility that comes with his title and use of the force," Obi –wan made sure to stress this point in hopes of getting a reaction from the senator, " He is far to headstrong to wield such power."

Padme remained silent but did not reveal anything much to her companion's frustration. He had hoped that over time he would have something to present to the council. He did not wish to expel his own protégé from the order but he felt that it would be necessary if he continued to disrespect their ancient code of life. It was something knights must abide by and he could simply not tolerate Anakin's disregard for their way of life. This attachment must be destroyed now while there was still the opportunity.

A/N: Well, I know this chapter is short but I promise as soon as I get the fic going it will be much, much longer. REVIEW PLEASE!!!!!!!!


End file.
